Talk:Sledge
Does Sledge ever respawn, like Nine-Toes and Bone Head do? -pup42512n If so, I would love to see what a playthrough 2.5 Sledge's Shotgun would do. :Man, I'd like to see that myself...the playthrough 2 Sledge's Shotgun is ridiculous...mine is like 180ish X 12 lol :: sledge is my favorite boss On PT 2.5, I got a lvl 48 sledges shotgun, with 225 x 11 dmg. ...so does he respawn, to allow you to get that? -pup42512n I'm not sure, next time when i play Borderlands i go and look for myself. It would be cool and good for the Trophy: "United We Stand" SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 12:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) yes u can......Thatxcoolxguy 17:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Most innacurate gun in the game? I am on the seatch for the most innacurate gun in the game! Right now there are two guns I have in mind: Sledge's shotgun and the Boomstick. If you can think of anymore guns with painful innacuracy feel free to comment. Themanwiththeplan 2/13/10 I found a Chopper with 0.0 accuracy Ion69 00:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 The most inaccurate gun so far I have seen is Sledges shotgun. Brain5 03:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Berserk not recommended? I don't know why the article advises against using Berserk - both playthroughs, as Brick, I just entered Berserk, pushed him back to a wall, and killed him with punches to his head. It took less than 30 seconds, perhaps under 20, and is the fastest method I've ever found for killing him out of all the classes. -- 02:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I am impressed by how long misinformation can persist in a wiki article. Corrected that. Dämmerung 19:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Got a picture of sledge's quote, and some new ones that weren't on the page. "No one come here unless Sledge tell them to!" "Why are you here? Go Away! Sledge is eating!" "Not going away, huh? Must be a bounty hunter! Sledge will punish you like the others!" (I believe this is the full quote, so I'm replacing the one already on the page) -- 02:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A pity his shield isn't lootable. For someone whom the Angel specifically says has powerful shield, it's kinda sad that Gearbox didn't give Sledge his own unique shield drop. It would have been a nice story touch.--Mensahero 15:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sledge's height Does anyone care to know about how tall Sledge is? Because I estimate that he is about seven and a half feet tall(not including the horns on his mask) if Claptrap was honest in Episode 4 of the Claptrap Web Series(Claptrap says he is three feet tall). PyroMerc 23:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Strategy As Lilith, I found this tact: first blow out his shield with a launcher then immediately switch to your smg and keep him supressed (55 clip capacity is recommened). If you're going down on health, use your phasewalk. RInse and repeat. Dyer404 (talk) 10:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Inspiration for Sledge's character I think there should be some info added in Trivia section. I mean... watch Mad Max: Under Thunderdome and compare Blaster (less smart part of the Master Blaster) to Sledge... Both big, strong, rather slow, not so clever, with child-like mind. I think that developers have taken a inspiration from Blaster. It's kinda probable considering the fact, that in Borderlands there are some other Mad Max series inspirations, for e.g. Mad Mel or Nine Toes/Toecutter. Rooster19 (talk) 23:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC)Rooster19 Sledge as the inspiration for Borderlands 2's Goliaths? Beansbeansmagicalfruit (talk) 04:58, February 27, 2017 (UTC)